the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121021202929
Sapphire once again may contain COLOURFUL FLUFFY UNICORNS! Part (and hopefully the last of this long pov that counts as ONE btw) Three! "TAKE TWO!" the random bearded director guy yelled, "ACTION!" ---- It was Amber. And her hands were empty. ("That cheerful enough for you, Sapph?!") "Oh great," I groaned. "Let's have a party here why don't we. Can you guys let me torture and then dispose of Joe in peace?" Winnie frowned. "Who is the purchaser of this yacht? Who are these prisoners in custody of, and how are they licensed as prisoners? This is serious breaching of Lucian protocol!" "Whatever," Amber muttered, turning to me: "I thought we were gonna kill Joe together!" "Well, you're here now," I pointed out. She frowned but said nothing. "And I suppose you're just going to party without us," a voice called out, and Red and William strolled into the hold from the doorway. "Red," I said, exasperated. "William. What are ''you ''two doing here?" Will shrugged. "You said there was a party," he said nonchalantly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Red clarified. "And you'd only be here for two reasons: the ladies and the drinks." "Curse Trey Songz." Winnie was watching us with an unreadable expression throughout all this banter; now, she spoke up again: "Who licensed these prisoners?" We turned to her with a blank expression. "License?" Red said. "Prisoners?" William asked. "Viper?" Amber gasped. I glanced at her, confused. Then at Joe, then back at Amber. Viper had somehow gotten out of her chains and was putting Amber in a headlock, holding her nails towards Amber's throat. We reacted all at once: I yelled, "Who unlocked her?!" Winning started shouting in a shrill voice, "No harm is to be done to these people while they are in custody of my yacht! This is by Lucian protocol!" Red moved towards Amber; she had already disarmed Viper and was delivering swift kicks towards her ribs. William and Winning raced towards Joe; William got there first, but Winning had already unlocked him. Viper looked like she was about to faint. Then she reached up...and flipped. Amber started to fall, but rolled forward into a standing position. Joe knocked Winner and William down and exploded out towards Viper and Amber. At the exact same time, Red and I leapt towards Joe. We'd both done lightning-fast calculations and saw where Joe was going to end up; we dove towards that spot at the same time. All three of us crashed into each other. Amber tripped on Joe. Winner pushed William down and started shouting again, I couldn't hear what she was saying, because the heavens chose that moment to open up. Rain began pouring down, thunder filled our ears and lightning lit up the sky. And then, somehow, we were all on the deck. I saw Red, frantically trying to keep the water under control, but the storm was too strong. I saw Amber and Viper, still fighting, and William struggling with Winner, who was still shouting crap about the Lucian protocol. My mind was racing, and I was frozen. Red? Amber and Viper? Or William and Winner? I didn't even think about where Joe was until he sprinted out of nowhere and snatched the Ring from Red's hands. Without thinking I tripped Joe before he could go anywhere, pried the ring from his hands and tossed it toward Red, who caught it and came forward, dragging a chair. He looked at me thoughtfully, producing a rope. "We'll tie this chap up and you can take care of Viper." "What about you?" "I'll watch some nice reruns belowdecks." He gagged Joe and tied him to the chair. "Toodles." He disappeared belowdecks. I gritted my teeth and went to help Amber, kicking Viper in the ribs, but she dodged and knocked me to the ground. I tried to flip her over, but she was too strong, so I reached around and pinched her neck. She grew limp. We tied her to a chair, making sure to keep her away from Joe. By now, Winner and Will had stopped fighting and were huddled around something. I ignored them and headed toward Joe. "Wait!" Winner narrowed her eyes at me and held out something cold and hard. "Take this, you'll need it..." I started to thank her. "...Amber." Oh. And all hell broke loose.